A.J. Langdon
A.J. Langdon is a girl controlled by Dr. Clown, member of the Amethyst corporation. Appearance A young girl with black short hair and blue eyes. Personality A.J. loves her brother and was willing to do anything so that he is safe, so she became Dr. Clown pet. When she was freed from Dr. Clown and returned her memory, she had to live in pain of what will happen to her brother because of her and all the people like Hugo, that she harmed or killed. History She was born in wealthy music family, where he brother was to become a violin musician and she dreamt to sing in the opera. As her father was a revolutionary man, trying to save orphaned kids from Dr. Clown, which where send to battle, she was sent with her brother outside the country to hide them. But as Dr. Clown capture and tortured her father, he revealed her location and she was brought up to him. Seeing the awful condition her father was and how he was disfigured and ridden with maggots, she didn't turn her eyes and told him she loved him. She then told Dr. Clown she will do what he wants, but he must leave the slaves and not touch her brother. When she was 11, she was the youngest soldier who fought in Levius' hometown Green Bridge. Plot Levius series Before his promotion match, Hugo Stratus had a match with A.J. As they started fighting, he seemingly had the upper hand, but A.J. was blocking most of his attacks, remaining with unbroken rhythm. Even though A.J. was wearing heavy armor, she didn't look tired at all, she then pierced Hugo Stratus' body with her left arm. He grabbed her hand and ripped it, revealing Amethyst logo, a private military organization that ended the war in one night. Hugo was starting to lose the fight, getting his throat crushed and starting to hallucinate seeing Harmid. Hugo then grabbed A.J., compressed his steam to maximum output and made a huge explosion, but even that wasn't enough to defeat A.J., who then ripped his arm and threw him at the wall pinning him. A.J. released her own compressed steam move creating a huge blast, but Levius Cromwell stepped in to stop her, turning her blast up the sky, breaking the roof. The fight ended up shocking the world for three reasons: a low ranking fighter defeated Hugo Stratus; the outcome meant the promotion match would be between A.J. and Levius; and third A.J. was revealed to be a 16 years old girl. As she walked away, Levius yelled at her to stop and went towards her, but she turned and kicked him. She then turned at Zacks, who wanted to check on Levius, but Levius stood up and stopped her, but that led to her starting to punch him and then creating a steam blast that send Levius to a hospital. Levius came looking for her, as before he hit him, he heard she asking for help. He met with Dr. Clown, then one controlling A.J. and she ended up fighting Levius again. As she was about to release an attack, Dr. Clown stopped her and promised Levius to release her if he wins over her in the match and if she loses he will join Amethyst. As Levius left, Dr. Clown apologized to A.J. for stopping her attack, but he had a vision of she missing on purpose and running with Levius in through the rubble. But he must be mistaken, as that would mean everything she dealt with, would be for nothing. At the day of the fight, A.J. was brought up to the ring tied up, seemingly in rage, with Dr. Clown stating she will be fighting at 60% of her power. The fight then started, with A.J. taking the upper hand. But soon Levius started fighting A.J. back and managed to slam her on the floor. He then told Dr. Clown that he analyses his opponents before fighting and she needs to fight at 120% as 60% wasn't enough. Moments later, A.J. stood up and attacked Levius. They kept fighting, with Levius prepared to use compressed steam attack, but in that moment A.J. kicked and ripped his prosthetic arm. She then kicked him, breaking his ribs. Levius hit A.J. with his left hand, and then while she was distracted he used the stump of his right shoulder in inject steam directly into her, causing an internal explosion and then both fell on the ground as the round ended. During the break, Dr. Clown told Levius and the rest, how he met A.J. and how he tortured her father, until he gave her and she promising to do everything he wants. He then went to her and ordered her to strip naked in front the whole stadium. Levius then promised he will free her, by killing her. A.J. came for the second round, but Dr. Clown made her go wild so she doesn't hold back, giving her the 120% Levius wanted. As A.J. was overflowing with steam energy and as the second round started and she took the upper hand. Zacks stood on the side and started watching using his left eye saying where A.J.'s hearts were. Following Zacks orders, Levius managed to destroy seven of the hearts. Levius then told Dr. Clown that he keeps standing because of his emotion, as his love for others drives his pain away. He then gave Dr. Clown an option to bow down or die. Dr. Clown started to laugh, saying he chooses neither and that he will take Levius down with him, making A.J. create an explosion. As A.J. exploded, Zacks suffered eye damage from the light. Dr. Clown knew that was A.J. last compressed steam and that Levius only choice for defense would be using his own compressed steam. Both Levius and A.J. were out of steam, but they kept fighting. Following the instructions of Zacks before the explosion, Levius pierced her stomach as that was supposed to be her last heart. But she was still alive and they understood it was a fake device to fool them. Zacks then used his eye again, telling Levius her heart was in her head. Levius then heard A.J. asking him to help her little brother and then he pierced her head. Both Levius and A.J. then fell and a 10 second countdown started. Levius managed to stood up and was announced for a winner. Levius/est series A year later, A.J. had already awakened, but didn't had memories and was being held in a special facility under high surveillance. When Zacks woke up, he went to see her and was happy she was doing well, even though he realized she didn't remember him. They went to eat together, but as she was ignoring him, he decided to leave her, but before he did, she asked him if he could tell her who she was and what happened to her family, as she realized she wasn't in a traffic accident as she was isolated and everyone was afraid of her. Zacks decided to tell her what happened to her father and brother and then mentioned Levius name, hearing it, she remembered a bit of him and expressed desire to meet him. As they agreed, she was brought up to Levius facility, where Bill introduced himself and showed where Levius was. Zacks kept telling her about her past and that she was responsible for Levius condition and that he saved her and hearing that, she started to return more of her memory. As she heard his condition was getting worse, she remembered Amethyst medical treatments and told what they need to do to ease his pain. After some time Levius woke up and she was there happy and cried to is bed. Bill decided to start and tutor A.J., as she may had forgotten something, while she needed to pass a test in order to manage a high-grade fighter. She remembered she was producing artificial blood for Amethyst, which Bill explained they used for machines. Later she was with Levius at Timor Gym, where she met Natalia Garnet who attacked her for trying to take Levius from her. Abilities Category:Characters Category:Female Characters